ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
List of Cartoon Animal Town episodes
Cartoon Animal Town is an American adult animated sitcom co-created and developed by Spike Brandt and Tony Cervone and Seth MacFarlane, being produced by and . The series have 6 seasons and 240 episodes. Season 1 (2019-2020) # Junk in the Park (TBD 2019) - There's too much junk in the national park, a group of cleaners must treat the fault guys. # Going Nutty (TBD 2019) - TBD. # Gold Dust Beverage (TBD 2019) - TBD. # Plastic Surgery (TBD 2019) - TBD. # Animals in the Hood (TBD 2019) - TBD. # A Piece of the Death (TBD 2019) - TBD. # The Deep Chaos (TBD 2019) - TBD. # Mouse Meets World (TBD 2019) - TBD. # Midnight Attack (TBD 2019) - TBD. # Point to Point (TBD 2019) - TBD. # Hot Tub Trouble (TBD 2019) - TBD. # Nightmare in the Main Street (TBD 2019) - TBD. # Operation: Spiritual (TBD 2019) - TBD. # The Sick (TBD 2019) - TBD. # Ren's Killing Me! (TBD 2019) - Ren becames an furious idiot, when Mickey and Minnie forced him to be ounished. Meanwhile, after winning an millionth dollar, Mr. Krabs takes SpongeBob, Porky, Petunia and Squidward on a clam fishing trip. An over eager SpongeBob accidentally hooks the dollar with his fishing line and throws it out into the water - where a giant clam eats it! Mr. Krabs becomes obsessed and desperately tries to regain his lost dollar. # The Black Night (TBD 2019) - TBD. # Pet Peeve (TBD 2019) - TBD. # The Wizard of Fuck (TBD 2019) - A parody of The Wizard of Oz, where the cast as the characters. # Dude, Where's Uranus? (TBD 2019) - TBD. # Ren's Cousin (TBD 2019) - Ren is excited when his German cousin, Svën, is coming over for a visit,until he finds out that Svën is an idiot. Meanwhile, Foxy and Pounce must to stop Herbert P. Bear's world domination plans. # Operation: K.I.S.S. (TBD 2019) - TBD. #Scwewy and Wanted (TBD 2019) - Tired of Kevin and Wendy's pranks, Elmer makes a false police report for stealing his collection's golden gunshot, which George and Linda must to rescue them. Meanwhile, Officer Pupp tries to use a love potion to make Krazy in love with him, but it backfires when several characters drink it by mistake. #Snowball: White and Fluffy (TBD 2019) - SpongeBob adopts a pet dog, who ends up being an evil being trying to collect testiacles. Meanwhile, the Berenstain Bears become the Berenstein Rangers after learning that the world itself is threatened by a space witch. #History with Bobo (TBD 2019) - Bobo tells his own stupid, nonsensical versions of historical events. #Catnip's Heart Attack (TBD 2019) - When Woody drives his car, he accidentally hits Catnip crossing the road and give him a heart attack. So, Woody takes Catnip to the hospital to cure his heart. Meanwhile, Gulliver, Jenna, Jack and Lola become the superhero team Super Coyotes, who intend to clean up Animaltown--whether it wants it or not!. #Swiper the Hunter (TBD 2019) - Swiper becomes a hunter, but realizes he is killing "innocent" forest animals' parents. Meanwhile, Woody leaves Knothead and Splinter to be taken care by Mr. Krabs while he's on his job on drug traffic in Mexico, much to his dismay since they use his money to buy video games and food. #Pudú in the Middle (TBD 2019) - Matias Pudu and his friends are coming to Animaltown to spend time, but a gang of terrorists comes to hunt them and they must to reveal the terrorists. #Bo and Lanolin's Accidental Time Travel (TBD 2019) - Bo causes trouble for himself and Lanolin when he accidentally causes them both to be transported back in time to the 1940s, where they meet their great-great-grandfather. #Wakky Yak Gets Grounded (TBD 2020) - TBD #Orange is the New Missy (TBD 2020) - Missy lets Kyle go to the park alone because he's too irritating, then she ends up getting arrested for leaving him unsupervised (and for Wade's "assault" accusation). Meanwhile, TBD. #Nice Bovine Badass Bird (TBD 2020) - Cow tries to make Chicken her favorite brother until Mr. Goat kidnaps her. #Hero or What? (TBD 2020) - Roy tries to become a superhero, only to have two stranges steal his thunder by becoming heroes too and becoming more popular. Meanwhile, Brother and Sister get tramautized after seeing The Passion of the Christ, which Billiam and Margaret decide to get their money back. #Pippa Pig Must Die (TBD 2020) - George and Linda get mad when Melissa gets mesmerized by a cartoon called Peppa Pig, they discover that Peppa is a evil mean girl who likes to had her own empire. Meanwhile, while searching a job, Stimpy unintentionally causes a 'battle of personas' between Chucky and Waynesboro. #Bike Gangs (TBD 2020) - Luke invites everyone to a club which he works in, after he and the rest of the gang are wrecking havoc in Animaltown. #Black and White Drunken! (TBD 2020) #Revenge of the Pets (TBD 2020) #A New Kind of Vehicle (TBD 2020) #Going West (TBD 2020) #Throw the Melons (TBD 2020) #The Best of Cartoon Animal Town (TBD 2020) Season 2 (2020-2021) # Suck'em Up (TBD 2020) - # Federated Forces (TBD 2020) - # Cereal Brawl (TBD 2020) - # The Sex in a Rocket (TBD 2020) - # Digital Smoking (TBD 2020) - # Junk Food are Trash!! (TBD 2020) - # The Migration of the Movie Cartoons (TBD 2020) - 10 animals from neighbor city Zootopia came to migrate to Animalville, after deciding to take a break from their lives in Zootopia. # Luck for Doggies (TBD 2020) - # Kung-Fu Ass (TBD 2020) - # Book of the Weirdness (TBD 2020) - #Interdimensional Slap-Out (TBD 2020) - Mickey and Minnie are accidentally to a interdimensional trouble, where they got cathastrophic frequences. #Problem of the Anniversary Gift (TBD 2020) - Minnie tries to find a anniversay gift for Mickey, but she must to deal with Lanolin "helping" her. Meanwhile, Billiam and Margaret rent Brother and Sister to Swiper in order to give them an example. #Krabs vs. Plankton (TBD 2020) - When Plankton slips and falls on some water at the Krusty Krab, he sues Mr. Krabs for failing to post a wet floor sign. If Plankton wins the case, he will be awarded everything that Mr. Krabs' owns, including the secret Krabby Patty recipe formula and the Ark Departments deed. Only Mickey and Minnie can defend Mr. Krabs. Meanwhile, after getting his new evil plan's bluepapers stolen, Muskus convinces Sandy to teach him karate. #Mouse Hard (TBD 2020) - To help pass time while posing in a holiday nativity scene, Orson tells Booker and Sheldon his own version of one of his favorite holiday stories, "Die Hard". In Orson's version, when a television cable company is taken hostage on Christmas Eve by a group of terrorists led by Ren, a barefoot Mickey - wearing a tank-top much like the one Bruce Willis wore in the movie - must endure window-shattering shoot-outs and fist fights with the terrorists to save Minnie, in a parody of the greatest holiday-themed blockbuster movie ever told. #Snappy and Dexter the Cricket Slayers (TBD 2020) - TBD. #Roy's Party Favour (TBD 2020) - TBD. #Call of the Crazy Goat (TBD 2020) - TBD. #The Wedding Day (TBD 2020) - Goofy mistakenly receives an invitation to a wedding, only to causing mischeif with his clumsiness. Meanwhile, TBD. #Con-Man Rooster (TBD 2020) - Roy begins fooling celebrities with his cheating items, so the citizens must stop him before he became rich and famous. Meanwhile, Tyler and Karen got kidnapped by the Muskart Squad, the rest of the Doggies must rescue them with Squidward's reclutant help. #Mike and Rocky Comes to Town (TBD 2020) - The main cast from The Woodland Creatures are visiting Animaltown to spend time in there, while they must outsmart a familiar foe. #Super Bendy 500 (TBD 2020) - Everybody in the Ark Departments participe a Wacky Races-like race to win the Golden Bowl Cup at 500. Meanwhile, Roy Rooster is stealing on the mall and the police must stop him. #26 Shorts Featuring the Cast (TBD 2020) - #Who Stealed Chilly Willy? (TBD 2020) - Roy unwittingly gets in a penguin-napping when it comes to many attempts in order to get on a TV show. Meanwhile, SpongeBob and Patrick faces a jellyfish who keeps bullying them. #Commercial Gets Away (TBD 2020) - Convinced by Mickey and Minnie, Mr. Krabs decides to make a commercial of The Krusty Krab starring himself, becoming popular and deciding using his own image in the restaurant, to which Plankton and the Muskart Squad join forces to steal a VHS cassette with a second commercial. Meanwhile, TBD. #Curse of the Mice (TBD 2020) - # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # Season 3 (2021-2022) # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # Season 4 (2022-2023) # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # Season 5 (2023-2024) # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # Season 6 (2024-2026) # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # Specials /Specials